


The Castle Is All For The Taking

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Knives, M/M, Murder, Needles, Plot Twists, Self-Discovery, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct sequel to Repo! focused on plot, world building, and Shilo discovering herself and her destiny. </p><p>Headline: Doctors and Repo Men Team Together for New Horrifying Drug Smuggling Method</p><p>Without Rotti Largo's watchful eye on GeneCo, those even more corrupt than him who had been pressured to keep to the shadows now branched out into the criminal world, and one had slipped.</p><p>A body down at the morgue, systematically slashed and dissected by a Repo, had turned up with something odd. A piece of plastic, from a bag that had once held medical grade zydrate concentrate, in solid crystal form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Castle Is All For The Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first fic for this fandom and I would really appriciate feedback! We're in for a wild ride. 
> 
> This first chapter is rather short as I'm getting the hang of this world.

Graverobber had seen a lot of dark things in his lifetime, but that day's news took the cake. He held up a glowing syringe of zydrate to read the paper as he lounged in the back of a moving garbage truck.

Headline:

Doctors and Repo Men Team Together for New Horrifying Drug Smuggling Method

Without Rotti Largo's watchful eye on GeneCo, those even more corrupt than him who had been pressured to keep to the shadows now branched out into the criminal world, and one had slipped.

A body down at the morgue, systematically slashed and dissected by a Repo, had turned up with something odd. A piece of plastic, from a bag that had once held medical grade zydrate concentrate, in solid crystal form. 

A surgeon had taken out a kidney, a segment of intestine, and a gallbladder from their victim, made their bills hike up for the surgery they were supposed to have, while really they implanted a bag of zydrate concentrate a Repo had then retrieved. 

Street sellers like Graverobber were still in business, but with a hierarchy firmly in place holding his cheaper version below GeneCo's regular and now bootlegged product, something had to give.

Mass hysteria seized most of the population. Surgeons could no longer be trusted, Repo Men were out of control, and Rotti's heirs sat on their thrones and squandered their wealth while ignoring the cries from below. The illusion of calm had been shattered and soon the thin membrane holding the shell pieces of society together would tear under the strain without help. 

-break-

"What the bloody fuck, Pavi!?" Luigi stabbed a knife into their father's desk and hissed at Pavi, who was lounging in the chair. 

"What?"

"Starting your own line of faces? Sitting in my chair? You've got some fucking nerve, brother!" 

"Your chair? It's mine!" A gentern gasped from under the desk as Pavi stood and zipped his pants up. "The last person dad would leave in charge-"

"Is either of you cunts." Amber walked into the room from the elevator and ran her fingers through her curly brunette hair. "Daddy liked me the best. And someone's got to take care of all these nasty drug rumors. I'm really the only one for for the job."

Luigi howled with laughter and tore the knife out of the desk, pointing it at his sister. "You?! Handle drug rumors? I don't know which you take in more of, cum or zydrate!" 

Amber glared at Luigi and snarled, "Well at least my own face isn't so ugly I cover it up with masks!"

"At least I have my own face!" retorted Pavi. Skin grafts and multiple surgeries left amber looking as good as new, but it was a reminder to cut back on surgery.

On her face, anyway. 

"Whatever, assholes. The people will decide who to rule them, and they love me." Amber took out her perfume and sprayed Luigi in the face with it, smirking when he recoiled. "Take a fucking shower more than once a year. Your out of control, teenager levels of testosterone are atrocious." 

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Luigi raised his knife and Amber snorted.

"We can't kill each other, so don't bother. Everyone will know and then you're out of GeneCo Tower for good." 

They couldn't just kill each other. Not directly, anyway. 

-break-

Fame only lasts for so long when you don't live in the spotlight, and that was just fine.

Shilo paced the empty halls of her house, gazing into the dead eyes of her family in the portrait hall. After being confined to her bedroom most of the time, the rest of the house seemed foreign. Too empty. 

She came downstairs and absent mindedly dusted the fireplace, recoiling when it swung open. Shiloh's heart pounded as she followed where the path led, her footsteps echoing on the stone floor. 

"Oh God."

She'd been living over a torture chamber. Knives, scalpels, a full sized dissection table with restraints, and a huge fridge stocked with sanitized containers for organs. In fact, she even found a few kidneys still in there. 

Shilo knew she ought to be shocked, but all she felt was numbness. After discovering her father was an assassin, it didn't seem like such a stretch that he had a personal dungeon.

Ghosts seemed to haunt the empty space and she knew she had to leave, but she took the Repo coat, cloak, cape, and mask with her upstairs to pack.

Shilo put the Repo gear in a pile on the floor, figuring it was best if she wore it to safely escape the city. She doubted anyone would dare approach her in it. 

She laid down in bed for a final night in her own house and fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
